Fallen Sakura
by Crescentstar
Summary: COMPLETED AU RR Now Aoshi must face life after his beloved died in his arms. What became of Enishi? Will true love be able to survive past death?
1. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

This is my first written fanfic!!! Sadly…I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. I own nada, zip zilch! This is in an alternate universe. Be warned this is NOT a KxK fic!! Don't shoot me! So here is **Fallen Sakura Chapter 1.**

"Why? No more, stop!" mumbled Kaoru Kamiya in the throws of sleep. She suddenly bolted upwards in her sleigh bed. She put a delicate yet strong hand to her racing heart. "Why won't it go away? It has been three years now, yet it still haunts me. Kenshin, I will avenge you. I swear it for both our souls to be at peace. Kenshin…It wasn't worth it to sacrifice yourself." Kaoru stated to herself in a tone of remorse and anger.

She absentmindedly played with her long raven black hair as she thought of her past. She slowly closed her blue sapphire orbs to remember Kenshin. He had long fiery red hair, violet eyes and was on the short side but what she remembered the most was his cross scar on his left cheek. The pain of lost love created a silent tear and rolled down her rosy cheek.

"Kaoru, get out of bed! You are late for work!" shouted Lita Andrews, Kaoru's best friend and roommate. Her friend's shout snapped her out of her reverie. She glanced at the clock and swore because she would be late. She hopped out of bed and dashed around her room to prepare for the long day ahead of her. She went to the kitchen downstairs and gorged herself on Lita's gourmet chocolate chip pancakes.

"Well sleepy head decided to get out of bed, eh?" commented the ever-cheerful Lita. Kaoru looked up from her plate and saw her Cheshire cat grin. She wondered at what could make her friend so happy this early in the morning.

"Lita, what happened? You look like you won the Tokyo lottery."

"Actually, it is news for you. Your boss Megan Briefs called this morning and said to be in her office by 8:00 today," Lita began to poor some coffee for herself as she continued. "She then said for you to pack your things and be ready for a new assignment." Lita finished her sentence with an even wider grin. Kaoru still didn't understand why Lita was so happy but was glad to have a new assignment.

Her career as a bounty hunter gave her an adrenaline high. She enjoyed bringing criminals back to justice. Her skills with her art of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and being a woman came in handy when catching bounties. She worked independently for three years now since her partner Kenshin died. Since then she only relied on herself.

Kaoru turned to her brunette friend and stared into her forest green eyes. "Lita what is it your not telling me?" Kaoru said in a quizzical voice.

"Umm… well there was something but I want it to be a surprise." 

"Mou, Lita tell me now!" Kaoru was becoming exasperated at her friend's evasiveness. When Lita heard the word 'Mou', she knew Kaoru was getting tired of her game. Lita then gulped because of what happened afterwards and Kaoru angry was not a pretty sight.

"Fine spoils sport. Your boss said that… oh my, look at the time it is almost eight. Better get going." Lita hurriedly pushed her fair-skinned friend out the door. "Whew she almost ruined the surprise. I wish I could see her face when she finds out," sighed the brown-haired woman.

'Lita is so going to get it when I come home. I guess I'll just have to find out at headquarters what the big secret is,' Kaoru mused to herself. "Mou, I'm late."

So what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please r&r! Flames accepted. I'll have the next chapter out when I Get at least 3 reviews! I'm not asking much.


	2. The First Encounter

            Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Thanks to my first reviewers: moonblossom, Shunu Nu Miko, goldmund. I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. I own nada, zip zilch! This is in an alternate universe. Be warned this is NOT a KxK fic!! Don't shoot me! As promised here is **Fallen Sakura Chapter 2 **

"Kamiya, you're late," yelled a blue haired woman.

            "I'm sorry Ms. Briefs. I had to get information from my roommate ma'am," replied Kaoru.  She had to stop herself from staring at the blue hair of the woman in front of her.  'Must be her latest experiment.'

            "Fine you're off the hook, only because of how dangerous this mission is.  You are going to the White Dragon Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada USA to track down Enishi Makoto.  He is believed to counterfeit money and distribute it through his casino," explained Megan.

            "Wow all the way in America huh.  He must be bad for me to go from Japan to there.  It doesn't sound too difficult.  So what is the big secret?" asked Kaoru.  Megan smiled and signaled to the door.  It slowly crept open.  Kaoru turned her head and her sapphire met with a striking ice blue. She gaped at his beauty.

            'He looks like Endymion himself,' she thought. He had well chiseled muscles, charcoal colored hair and was much taller than Kaoru. 

            "It is not polite to stare. I'm glad you enjoy my beauty as much as I do," whispered the mysterious stranger into Kaoru's ear as he walked past her. She immediately blushed on realization that she was staring.

            "Mou," spoke a flushed Kaoru. She put her hands into fists and began to clench and unclench them. 'I can't believe I was staring. I have to concentrate on my mission. Besides whom does he think he is? What a self centered, cocky, conceited…'

            "Kaoru pay attention! This is for your benefit not mine," shouted the blue-eyed woman.

            "Sorry Ms. Briefs, please continue," said Kaoru sheepishly. 'Mou, that man is already causing me trouble,' she thought before returning her attention to her boss.

            "The surprise is this man here. Kaoru Kamiya meet Aoshi Shinomori, your new partner and husband." Megan had to contain her laughter when she saw Kaoru's face. It went pale but immediately reddened.

            "What?! I have to work with him," Kaoru pointed to her new husband. "You can't be serious. I work alone! He would only slow me down," argued an irate vixen.

            "I know you prefer working independently but it can't be helped. Enishi's casino only allows married couples. You two are my best agents and are both single. I couldn't involve my other agents and their spouses. You two can be the best team. Kaoru you have great fighting skills with a Boken and Aoshi has great skill with his Kodachi. You will be a dynamic duo." Megan tried her best to convince Kaoru but her skills were not enough. Kaoru continued arguing and totally ignoring the other person in the room.

            Aoshi watched all this with great interest. He decided to observe his new wife and her ranting. 'She is a cute little firecracker. Her temper sure is fiery. I would hate to be on the receiving end of it,' he thought. He continued to watch his new partner. 'She certainly is beautiful when she is angry. How her eyes sparkle! Her cheeks flush because she puts so much emotion into what she says. She is the image of Artemis herself. You would have to be blind not to see her beauty. It is worthwhile to invoke her wrath, if I can see her splendor. Her voice has the song of angels in it.' His thoughts continued on the heavenly Kaoru until he was interrupted by a banging noise. It turned out that Megan had just punched her desk.

            "Enough! You are husband and wife, no ifs ands or buts. You are leaving tomorrow for Las Vegas. You will gather information on the counterfeit money operation and bring in Enishi Makoto. You must be like a real couple. You will have to learn each other inside and out. You two seem to have the outside covered though." Megan ended in a softer tone but her voice still carried worry and deadly seriousness. She looked for objections from the new couple before continuing with the mission outline.

            "Your mission will last for an undeterminable amount of time. Enishi Makoto is cunning and ruthless. He bends people to his will and enjoys their pain. Saitoh Hiten is his lackey. He is a cutthroat for hire and does the dirty work for him. We have no current photos of them because they are so elusive. Do you understand?"

            "Yes ma'am." Aoshi and Kaoru said in perfect unison. Their cheeks tinted red but didn't acknowledge it. Megan smiled in amusement and continued.

            "You will be staying in an apartment nearby the casino. All the money is taken care of, so you don't need to worry. You will need to buy a new wardrobe. Enishi has themes in his casino on certain nights. Therefore, you will have to dress accordingly. Your wedding rings are tracking devices and your watches are a GPS system that locates your spouse. It will ring if you are more than twenty miles away from each other. Therefore, you must stay close together. It is also crucial that you seem to be in love. Enishi has a thing for married women. So Aoshi you must make sure Kaoru stays safe. Enishi will prey on any fault in your marriage," said Megan. Kaoru huffed in indignation about needing protection. Megan gave her a stern glare telling her not to argue. Kaoru pursed her lips together to stop any further comments as she continued speaking.

            "All your background information such as when you were married and how you met is in this folder. Well that is it. Any questions?"

            Aoshi took all this in and could only think of one question. "When do we start?"

            "You start right now. Pack everything you think you might need. Here are your plane tickets. I expect a full report when the mission is accomplished. Dismissed lovebirds."

            Kaoru and Aoshi walked out of the room trying not to look at the other. "Hold hands! You're married remember," shouted Megan behind them. The couple glanced at each other and blushed simultaneously. They nervously intertwined their fingers and left the building.

            'His hand feels so warm and safe,' she thought about her husband. 

            'She is so petite and adorable.' Aoshi glanced at his partner. No words were spoken until they reached the parking lot.

            "Goodbye, Aoshi, I'll see you tomorrow, love at terminal C at 9:00 sharp. We have to be on the plane by then." Kaoru bowed her head and went to her car. Aoshi became hypnotized at the motion of her hips when she walked away from him. He began to smirk as he came up with a plan to stir her ire.

            "Honey wait you forgot something," said Aoshi as he jogged up to her car. Kaoru turned around with a puzzled look.

            "What did I forget?" she asked. His smirk became wider as she went according to his plan.

            "You forgot the goodbye kiss," he said. He pulled her close, wrapped his sturdy arms around her small frame and leaned in to kiss her. She struggled at first but gave into the moment.

            'I just wanted to see her angry again but this is even better. After this, she will be swooning with love in her eyes. My plans are the greatest,' he thought.

            'Why am I kissing him? I barely know him but I can't seem to get enough.' She deepened their kiss into a more passionate one. Aoshi was surprised by her initiative but gladly accepted it. He couldn't hold out for much longer. He felt the sudden urge to breathe.

            "Um… wow, that was unexpected but good. Just like all the others I had," Aoshi stated. He was still breathing hard from the intense moment.

            'That was a nice kiss. I still want more… stop it; I have to get my mind away from silly things. I have a mission to accomplish. I can't get involved. What happened to Kenshin can't happen again!' Kaoru scolded herself mentally.

            Aoshi still had his arms around her lithe body. She quickly pushed him away. "How could you! We barely know each other. I am not one of your bimbos who worship you," seethed Kaoru. He was astonished by her reaction. 

            'That wasn't expected. She certainly is different from the girls I've known in the past. I better come up with something to save my pride,' he thought. "You looked like you enjoyed it to me. We are married now. I was just practicing so our kisses would appear more realistic later on," explained Aoshi.

            Kaoru calmed down after hearing his logical explanation. "So it meant nothing then?" She said in an almost inaudible voice. Aoshi knew it meant something to him but wasn't going to tell her.

            "No it was just part of the mission," he said. 'I wish she was still in my arms.'

            "Oh good," she said in a slightly disappointed tone. "In that case I'm sorry for snapping at you. If you didn't already know, I have a short temper."

            "I noticed. Well, I have finish packing my things. I will meet you tomorrow milady." Aoshi bent down, kissed her hand and went off. Kaoru blushed from his actions.

            'Mou, why does he affect me so? I'll think about it later. I have much to do today. Starting with yelling at Lita,' she thought before driving off.

            So how is it? Flames? Reviews and comments are greatly welcomed. I just feel so happy knowing someone actually read this!! So I'll try updating again on Sunday. Please R&R. Thanks again to all my readers.


	3. Turbulence

Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! I do not own any characters used in this fic. Please continue to review! So here is a gift to you all **Fallen Sakura Chapter 3.**

"Flight 196 to Las Vegas now boarding" announced a man over the PA system.

            "Mou, where is he? He is ten minutes late!" Kaoru began to blow her bangs away from her eyes. This continued for another three minutes before Aoshi showed up.

            "There you are. You're so late. You better have a good reason or I'm going to…" A quick peck on her lips cut off her sentence.

            "I'm sorry love. You know I couldn't stand to be away from you but I had to pick up the equipment for the mission," Aoshi explained with sincerity. He brought out her ring and placed it on her finger. "Kaoru Kamiya, you are the heaven, earth and stars to me. I love you more than life itself. Will you give me the honor of becoming your husband?" Aoshi asked on bended knee.

            Kaoru didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected a proposal in the middle of an airport. She looked around and saw a crowd had circled them. She heard shouts of 'go for it; he loves you, say yes; screw him baby and marry me instead'. She ignored the last comment. Kaoru went to his level and asked why he was doing this.

            "My stalker ex-girlfriend is over there staring at us. This way she knows to leave me alone," whispered Aoshi.

            "What! You're doing this so your ex would leave you alone. Whatever Shinomori but you owe me big," she replied.

            "Fine whatever, just say yes already," he pleaded.

            Their audience was oblivious to their conversation and watched the two with happiness or envy. Except one was teeming with rage. 'How dare he cheat on me with this harlot!' the girl's teeth gritted in anger.

            "Oh darling, you wouldn't believe how long I waited for this moment. Yes Aoshi Shinomori, a thousand times yes. It will make my dream come true." Kaoru said with as much love and adoration she could muster. The audience clapped for the newly engaged couple.

            "Final boarding call for Flight 196 to Las Vegas. All passengers please board," announced the PA system.

            "Aoshi hurry or we will miss our flight." She grabbed his hand and began to pull insistently.

            "Wait I have to get the bags," wailed Aoshi. When they finally had all their belongings, they boarded the plane. Both unknowing of the vindictive girl that was left behind.

            "So her name is Kaoru, eh? She will rue the day she stole Aoshi from Misao Makimachi. She won't live long enough to see her dreams come true," said Misao with vengeance in her eyes. 

*           *           *

            "May I offer you a drink?" asked the flight attendant to Aoshi.

            "Oh no, I'm fine," he replied.

            "You sure are baby. How about we go in the back and have a little party of our own?" Aoshi groaned inwardly at her advances.

            'Why can't they leave me alone? First I get a stalker Misao and now this. I wish Kaoru would hurry from the bathroom,' he thought. "I'm sorry, miss but I'm not interested. I'm married."

            "I don't care, what your wife doesn't know won't hurt her. If she was that skinny raccoon girl next to you, you really need my touch. I can satisfy all your wants." She didn't have a clue of what was in store for her. Kaoru was right behind her and heard what was said. Her fists were ready to knock out the bimbo in front of her. Aoshi thanked the stars when he saw Kaoru. He decided to just sit back and let the scene unfold before him.

            "Excuse me, miss I would like a bag of ice," asked Kaoru with false innocence. She began to roll up her sleeves and tied her knee length hair into a high ponytail.     

            "Why do you need it for? Besides, I'm helping this man right here. So why don't you ask someone else?" replied the flight attendant. She didn't even gaze at Kaoru when she replied.

            'This woman crossed the line when she decided to ignore me,' thought Kaoru. "Oh the bag isn't for me but for your black eye," she said sweetly.

            "What black eye?" asked the attendant as she finally turned to Kaoru.

            "This one." She pulled back her fist and punched her in the left eye. She fell down to the ground and clutched her eye in pain. "Next time you hit on a married man make sure his raccoon of a wife can't beat up your tacky butt. Now get out of my sight, you trashy hooker," shouted Kaoru. The flight attendant quickly scrambled to her feet and went to attend to her swollen eye.

            "I don't think she will be back anytime soon," stated Kaoru as she took her seat beside her husband. Aoshi was surprised at the strength in her body.

            "You know I could have handled the situation, honey. You didn't have to get involved," chuckled Aoshi. He started at his beautiful Amazon. He had to admit she could seem deceptively innocent when she wanted to be.

            "I know but she called me a raccoon. I needed to release some anger anyway, consider it my anger management. How long to we get there?" she asked. Aoshi looked at his watch.

            "Not for a long time, sweetheart. We better get to know each other better then." Aoshi and Kaoru talked about themselves for six hours straight. Each was amazed by how much they had in common. Kaoru knew almost everything about him, but Aoshi couldn't say the same. Any question about her recent past was left unanswered. She deliberately changes the subject to something about him.

            'What can she be keeping from me that can't be talked about? She told me everything else but she is keeping something from her past a secret,' he thought.

            "Aoshi I think I will take a nap now. I am so tired; talking really takes a lot out of you," yawned Kaoru. She gently put her head onto his shoulder and slept peacefully. Aoshi decided to get some work done while she was sleeping. He opened the case file and began reading. There wasn't much on Enishi but Saitoh had a rap sheet a mile long.

            He was the leader of a terrorist group called the Mibu Wolves. They killed police officers, women and children. They tried taking over Tokyo Harbor but were stopped by a CIA agent, Kenshin Himura and his fiancé. He died during the battle but his fiancé survived. Her name was Sakura Tankuni. Aoshi's reading was interrupted by soft cries beside him.

            "No more! Quit haunting me," pleaded Kaoru who was still sleeping. He put down the files and tried waking her up. She awoke with a start and began to sob into his shoulder. He hugged her and softly caressed her hair. He whispered words of comfort as he soothed her back to sleep. For the first time in three years, she slept peacefully, dreaming of the Greek myth of Endymion and Artemis.

            'Guess I can't keep reading. It is worth it though to have her in my arms. Hmm… she smells like cherry blossoms. She is my beautiful angel,' he thought before he too fell asleep. They remained in that position for the rest of the trip.

            So how was it? Did you like it hate it? Don't worry things will pick up soon. It will get more exciting in later chapters. Please R&R. Arigato. 


	4. Domestic Fiasco

Hi again this is _Chapter 4 of **Fallen Sakura! I would like to thank all my reviewers so please continue reviewing! I don't own any characters! So please do not sue, I am a financially deprived author who doesn't even own a computer. So own with the story!**_

"So this is our new home," Kaoru stated.

            "Ah." Aoshi picked her up and brought her over the threshold. "What can I say; I'm a stickler for tradition." The newlyweds looked around their new apartment. It was fully furnished and had everything they would need. On the walls were pictures of themselves. There were photos from their wedding day, on the beach, at a ski resort, and one of them embracing.

            "The lab guys did a good job making these photos up, don't you think?"

            "Ah," was the answer she was given.

            "Why aren't you talking to me? What's wrong?" she asked concerned. 

            "You see there is only one bed."

            "I don't see a problem in that. We are married besides all we are doing is sleep," said the sapphire-eyed woman.

            "No it's not that but…" Aoshi hesitated but continued in a whisper. "I sleep nude." Kaoru turned ten different shades of red when she heard this new fact.

            "Umm… well that is a problem. You will just have to wear boxers for now. No objections." She was becoming embarrassed discussing the topic so she decided to change it. "We better start unpacking kitten."

            "Kitten? Where did you get that one?" asked the ice blue eyed man. He was grateful for the change of subject.

            "When you sleep, you purr just like a kitten. So that is my new nickname for you, kitten," she said in a cheery tone. Aoshi blushed but came back with a nickname of his own for her.

            "If I'm kitten then I'm calling you cherry blossom or angel." Kaoru froze when he said cherry blossom and murmured the word Sakura. Her reaction struck him as odd. "I think cherry blossom and angel suit you well. You smell like blossoms and look like an angel."

            "Call me angel but not cherry blossom," she said in a hushed voice. "Hey look the sun is setting. We have a great view from the terrace." Hearing her abrupt change in subject, he decided not to press it any further.

            "Yes it is truly beautiful my angel," he said.

            She leaned back into his chest and they watched the sun set together. "Tomorrow we have to buy clothes and check out the White Dragon Casino," whispered Kaoru.

            "Ah we should. We better go to bed now to recover from the jet lag." They agreed and went to prepare themselves for bed. They were both nervous to see the other in nightclothes. Aoshi wore a pair of blue smiley face boxers. She could clearly see his well-defined muscles.

            'He looks so cute in those boxers. He is so built.' She thought while she was drooling over him. She wore a light blue silk nightgown with thin straps. It was modest but still showed her curves nicely.

            'She looks good enough to eat. Why are my heart racing and my stomach in knots when I see her? I've seen more beautiful women but something about her makes my knees weak.' Aoshi pushed his thoughts aside and blamed it on the airplane food.

            They slipped into bed after their goodnights and stayed on their respective sides. The newlyweds talked about their mission for another hour before falling into a blissful sleep.

            Aoshi awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He realized Kaoru was missing and felt oddly cold even though it the first of June. He showered and dressed in a pair of beige slacks and a navy shirt. He walked into the kitchen and saw a disaster zone. There was flour everywhere, chairs knocked over, and water spilt onto the floor. "Morning angel, need any help?"

            "No I'm fine. I'm making pancakes. Could you pick up the phone though?" she replied. She was dashing about the room trying to make the pancakes. "It says to add 3 tsp. of salt. I guess that means tablespoons. Next are three eggs, hmm since I don't like eggs I'll only add one…" Kaoru continued making mistakes in the recipe as Aoshi picked up the phone.

            "Shinomori residence."

            "Oh, hello Aoshi right? This is Lita Andrews, Kaoru's roommate. I'm calling to warn you about Kaoru. Don't let her cook unless you want food poisoning," warned Lita.

            "Really, it is that bad? So I guess angel isn't so perfect." Aoshi turned to see Kaoru adding something green into the batter. 'I guess she is right,' he thought.

            'Angel huh? He must be falling for her. This is so great. She hasn't dated for three years. Maybe he will be the one to fix her broken heart,' Lita thought to herself. "Aoshi another thing is when she says 'Mou': she is angry, exasperated or embarrassed. Also beware of her temper, she tends to get violent," cautioned Lita.

            "I've noticed anything else? I have to stop her before she burns down the apartment," asked Aoshi.

            "Never let her have alcohol. She tends to speak the harmful truth and get emotional. She also doesn't realize what she is doing or how dangerous it is. So heed my warning or prepare to suffer the consequences. Good bye and tell Kaoru Happy Birthday for me."

            "When is her birthday?" he asked.

            "June second. Well goodbye and tell me how things turn out." Lita hung up the phone and thought of how the situation between the newlyweds would develop.

            Aoshi watched his angel make the last pancake. She was wearing a yellow sundress that went to her knees. It had a square cut with off the shoulder sleeves. The dress was embroidered with pink blossoms.

            "Sit down and eat what I made before it gets cold," said Kaoru. She was now cleaning up the huge mess she created. Aoshi silently prayed that he wouldn't die from what was in front of him. They were green with odd lumps of things in it. He gathered his courage and took the first bite. It tasted so horrible, she added too much salt and he found pieces of eggshell. He suffered silently and ate what was before him.

            "I can see why you are such a tom boy. You never learned how to cook properly. You may look gentle and delicate but you are a regular guy," Aoshi commented.

            "I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough for you. You try learning to cook from your father. I didn't have a mother to teach it to me. I was to busy learning Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. I was training to be a master of it, before my world crashed around me. I'll show you how delicate I can be though Shinomori." Kaoru yelled at Aoshi before leaving the room. She went to go the mall to buy her clothes for tonight.

            "Wait Kaoru come back," shouted Aoshi after the fleeting woman. He caught up to her and apologized. She accepted it on one condition. He would have to suffer shopping with her all day with no complaints. He sighed as he agreed to the terms and they went off.

            Did you like it? I am wondering what to do next…any suggestions? Remember this is PG-13, I will not turn this into a lemon. So flame, rant and rave away. All comments welcomed. Please review! *on knees and begs pitifully*  I want at least 15 more new reviews!!! Or I won't update as quickly. I keep my promises, I haven't disappointed you yet have I?


	5. Enter The Dragon

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. I wanted more reviews but I can't keep this story all to myself. So here is a Valentine's Day present for all of you. Please review. I want to know what you think of my story. So here is the anticipated next chapter! **Fallen Sakura Chapter 5! ** This one is exciting…

"What about this one?" asked Kaoru.

            "Yeah looks great, can we go now?" said a very bored Aoshi.

            "You didn't even look. Remember our deal?" she proclaimed. He looked up from the paper he was reading to see an angel on Earth. She was wearing a red dress with high slits down the sides. There was a sequined white dragon on it as well as a white phoenix. She wore white pants underneath.

            "…you look good," he stuttered. He wanted to say she was the most beautiful thing he seen but his pride would never admit it. Kaoru saw him struggle against himself and formulated a plan to get back at him. She walked up to him and wrapped her leg around his own, pushing him farther back into his seat. He was in shock at what she was doing to him. She began to trace lazy circles into his chest and whispered into his ear.

            "Kitten, you sure I just look good…" He gulped as he felt her soft breath.

            "Um…you look really good," stammered Aoshi. She abruptly stood up and headed towards a group of males staring at her.

            "Wrong answer, kitten," she whispered.

            "Hey baby come over here," said one of the men. Aoshi became jealous that she was giving them attention.

            'Wait why should I care? We aren't married. It is just a mission. We won't see each other again when this is over. So why do I feel different when I'm around her?" he thought to himself.

            "Hey let me go, I'm delicate! Someone help me," said Kaoru in a mocking voice. He paled inwardly.

            'She is getting herself in trouble to prove she is delicate? Well let her get herself out of this own her own.' He thought as he walked away from the situation. She was out of his sight when he heard her yell again.

            "Help! Let me go! I'm not yours," she said with more meaning. The men held her wrists tightly and began to grope her body. "You perverts let go!" She tried to kick out but halted when she felt a knife against her back. 

            "Hold still or you will get it, tramp," said one of the sleazy people. Aoshi was almost out of hearing distance until he heard her yell again.

            "Aoshi, I need help!" shouted Kaoru. When he heard the panic in her voice, he knew it was serious. He tried finding her but couldn't.

            "Damn it, where are you?" muttered Aoshi. By the time, he found her it was too late. The men were unconscious on the floor but what surprised him was Kaoru was cradled in the arms of another man.

            "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up. May I ask my valiant knight his name?" she said with adoration in her eyes. She had the situation under control until the knife part. Then all she saw was a blur and then she was in her savior's arms. She had never seen a man move so fast or take out so many men at once.

            "My name, princess is Enishi Makoto. There is no need to thank me. Your beauty alone was worth it but if you must, please tell me your name milady." Enishi said in a chivalrous tone. She couldn't believe the man who saved her was the one she was sent to arrest.

            'Why do all bad boys have to be so cute? His silver hair and piercing aqua eyes are so dreamy. Those glasses are so cute. Too bad I'll have to lock up that cute face and muscular body,' she thought.

            Aoshi watched her face intently and hated Enishi right away. 'He is stealing my woman. Wait she isn't mine but I won't let her be his. I'll make sure to that.'

            "Oh you are a flatterer Mr. Makoto. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. It's Kaoru Shinomori and over there is my husband Aoshi." She smiled at him. 'I have to keep on track with the mission. This is my ticket to solve this case.'

            "Call me Enishi please. I'm sorry to hear you are married. Are you newlyweds?" He asked while he placed her back down on the ground. He brushed back his unruly hair with his fingers. 'She is so beautiful, I will make her part of collection,' thought Enishi. He quickly eyed her over and gave an artic glare towards Aoshi.

            Aoshi walked over and wrapped his arm around her slim waist. "Yes, we are. We were married last week, right angel?" Aoshi stared into her eyes and purposely ignored Enishi.

            "You both should come to my casino tonight then. It is for married couples only. Tonight's theme is Japanese. You can wear kimonos, yukatas, obis and tabi socks," Enishi said with hidden malice towards Aoshi.

            "Thank you Enishi, we will be there. It sounds like fun. We will see you then," said Kaoru before Aoshi could speak. "I better change out of this. I don't think I want to wear this. There is a bad memory. I better get security too before these guys wake up." Kaoru quickly left the men and changed.

            "She will be mine," said Enishi in a low voice.

            "Over my dead body," retorted Aoshi.

            "We will see." Enishi waved good-bye to Kaoru once more and left. 

            "I can't believe how we lucked out and met him. I should be delicate more often. At this rate we will have the case finished by the end of this week," said Kaoru when she returned. Aoshi looked at his wife with disbelief. He felt a tinge of sadness at the prospect of leaving Kaoru. "We will need to get closer to him and get the evidence we need. I can wear my new kimono from Lita. Isn't this great, kitten?" she asked.

            "Ah, we better finish shopping. We have a lot to prepare for tonight." He said while he was staring off into space. She noticed this and decided to leave him alone for a while.

            'He must be upset about something. Maybe because he couldn't save me. It must be his pride,' she thought.

            The rest of the day was spent preparing. Aoshi's mind kept wandering to Kaoru. He was a ladies man but with her, he couldn't think of things to do or say. She was unpredictable. He actually cared about her.

            Meanwhile Aoshi occupied Kaoru's thoughts. 'He is so similar to me. We are both willing to go great lengths for what we want. We are strong in our own ways. The differences are I'm more open about my feelings. He is more reserved and mysterious. Maybe that is why I like him already?" she thought.

            Hey how was it? Did I leave you with you hanging off your seats or wanting to throw vegetables at me? Did you love it or hate it? I can only find out if you review! So please everyone review, review, and review! Thanks from your beloved author Crescentstar.


	6. Jealousy Party

Hey everyone!  Wow it has been a longtime since I updated. Almost a month… Stupid schoolwork… I hate Calculus!!! Oh thanks for the REVIEWS! Please keep them coming and encourage first time writers like me! The long awaited **Fallen Sakura chapter 6…**

"Angel, you ready to go?" Aoshi asked his Amazon. He was wearing a blue gi and long white trench coat. His Kodachi were in his sash and easily accessible.

            "Yes, kitten almost. I just have to readjust my obi. She was wearing a purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a long pink ribbon. They made quite a handsome pair. They left the apartment holding hands. They had decided to take a moonlit stroll to the casino.

            "You have your ring right? You know the plan. I want you to be careful. He is extremely dangerous, Kaoru. Please stay safe," Aoshi pleaded to his wife.

            "Aw kitten I didn't know you cared. Yes, I have my ring and know the plan. We are supposed to argue that you're cheating on me and I run into Enishi's arms for comfort. From there we become closer and then I will be able to get information out of him. While you check out security. You also flirt with girls to make it more believable that you're cheating. Was that the great plan, master?" Kaoru mockingly bowed down. "You already told me ten times," she said.

            "Master, I like the sound of that. Yes, prisoner it was the plan but you forgot the part where we make up and prove that are love is strong," said Aoshi.

            "Mou, I am not a prisoner Shinomori. I'm my own woman. I will never be a prisoner again!" huffed Kaoru in a fit. Her statement surprised him.

            'What does she mean by again? She was a prisoner before?' He scratched his head as he tried to decipher her words. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice they arrived. Her face lost all signs of anger when she saw Enishi.

            "Princess, I'm glad you made it. You look gorgeous." Enishi welcomed her. He took her hand away from Aoshi and placed it in his own. She felt a sudden chill when she left Aoshi's side. Enishi proceeded to bring her into the casino, leaving a stunned Aoshi in the dust.

            Enishi turned to the man who had just caught up and mouthed she is mine before returning to her side once again. "Let's forget about your husband tonight. Would you care to dance?" Kaoru nodded yes after turning to Aoshi and blowing him kiss. It signaled the start of the plan.

            Enishi brought her body close and began to waltz with her. As they were dancing, Aoshi started his part of the plan. He had a quarter of the room done until a voice stopped him.

            "Aoshi, honey, why didn't you tell me you were married? I thought I meant something to you. When I finally find you, you were proposing. It should have been me!" berated a visibly upset young girl.

            'Damn my luck, you save a girl and she becomes your stalker, I guess she would do for my plan. At least it makes my job easier' thought Aoshi. "Misao baby, I missed you. I made a mistake marrying Kaoru. She is a real battle-axe. I want to get rid of her but I can't. I want to be with you but she has some sort of spell over me." He hoped Kaoru hadn't heard him or he would get it big time. Luckily, she was still flirting with Enishi. 'Damn it he is holding her way to close,' he gritted his teeth. Misao looked over to the dancing couple and presumed he was angry with Kaoru.

            "Don't worry Aoshi, we will be together. Nothing will stop our love," said the vengeful Misao. 'I'll kill you Kaoru and your spell will be broken over my love. I will get my cousin Enishi to help me. Prepare to die Kaoru. I needed a practice dummy for my Kempo.' Misao had her death warrant and was ready to collect.

            "Enishi, stop or I'll die laughing. You shouldn't make fun of my husband. I better get back to him or he will think I ran away with you," laughed Kaoru. She left his tight embrace and walked over towards her husband.

            "Not yet, love but soon you will," muttered Enishi.

            'I wonder who that girl is. She must be for Aoshi's plan,' she thought. Kaoru gasped in shock at what she saw next. Aoshi and Misao were exchanging a passionate kiss. 'He hasn't kissed me like that since the day I met him. This better be part of the plan or you will get it. Why do I feel jealous and the need to hit something?" Kaoru stomped over, slapped Aoshi's cheek and pushed Misao out of the way. 'I better make this good' she thought.

            "How dare you! We have been married less than a week and you're already cheating on me. Moreover, who are you? His new cheap thrill?" She shouted loud enough for Enishi to come to her side.

            "No witch, I'm your competition. You should give up, no one beats Misao Makimachi especially in love," stated a haughty girl. Kaoru stared at her rival. She had short black hair around her face and a long braid down her back. She had brilliant blue eyes but it didn't compare to Kaoru's beauty.

            "Angel let me explain…" asked Aoshi. His cheek stung badly from her slap. 'She is a really good actress but is it all an act?' he thought.

            "No I won't hear it. Cheating is cheating but I guess you don't love me enough not to." Kaoru began to cry and turned to Enishi for comfort. It broke Aoshi's heart to see his angel cry. He wanted so much to hold her but had to stick to the plan. Enishi glared at his cousin and Aoshi before he left with the raven-haired beauty.

            "Misao I will speak to you later," instructed Enishi. After they left and the crowd dispersed. Aoshi questioned Misao.

            "How do you know Enishi Makoto?"

            "Oh he is my cousin. Don't worry he won't take me away from you. No one can," she said in a loving voice.

'I can use her to find out about Enishi and Saitoh. Misao would be very useful indeed. If only I can be with my angel instead of this child,' he thought. "Yes nothing will keep me away from my love," responded Aoshi. 'So where are you Kaoru?"

            Enishi brought her into his office and laid her down on the sofa. "It is all right princess. You deserve much better. I can give you that. Why don't you stay with me tonight? I have plenty of room." Enishi wanted her to say yes very badly.

            "Thank you so much. You have been so kind and all I've given you is tears. Yes I would like to stay with you," said Kaoru through her tears.

            "Just seeing a smile is worth it. Don't worry about anything. I have everything you would need."

            'I hope Aoshi doesn't worry about me but this is my best chance to drill him for information,' she thought sadly.

            "Let us be off to my penthouse." He beamed at the prospect of having her so close to being his. 'I always get what I want. Now I have this flower to add to my list.' He smiled a sinister grin but she took no notice of it. She was too busy trying to think of ways to ask him questions without being excessively obvious.

I know it was a boring ending… but my story will get more exciting. Expect an upcoming battle, between the dashing men… Please R &R woo! I want ten more reviews. Keep them coming or this story might never be completed. Love you lots, my dear fans!


	7. Authors Ramblings

Hey reviewers!  Please keep the reviews coming.  Only one person reviewed for the last chapter.  The story will become better but I will only continue once I get a lot more reviews!!!!!  Thanks for the reviews: marstanuki, Fuuko-san, kyo , Alyss, chitchat,  aga_xris , Leigh, Kiriakis, comradefish, xac , LittleDragon5, rembrandt77, Angel5280, goldmund,  Shunu No Miko, moonblossom! I appreciate your continued support very much!  I mean it this story will end without any more reviews!  Please keep supporting me.  Even a short "**I like it" will be enough for a review.  No need to have long comments.  However, I find it pointless to continue this story, if no one is even reading it.  Reviewing is very simple click the little GO button at the bottom of the screen and continues form there.**

If you made it, this far in my authors rants then I will give you a sneak peek into the next chapter! 

He picked her up and laid her in the crook of his arm on the bed.  He undid her long hair from the pink ribbon restraining it and began to brush it down with his hands.

            "Stop crying or your beautiful blue eyes will turn grey.  We can't have someone as lovely as you crying."  He planted small kisses into her hair and rubbed her back to soothe her cries.  She looked up from his chest onto his lips….

Now who could it be…?  Muhahahahahh.  So please review to find out!!!  R&R, I am becoming so evil…  Anyone who can guess the mysterious couple will get a nice prize!!  The marvelous winner shall receive an all expenses paid trip to the inner workings of my brain and a special prize of a new chapter. I need to cut back on some caffeine intake… oh well just review everyone! Oh just remember something else! Cartoon network is having our beloved Rurouni Kenshin on weekdays at 6:30 eastern time starting March 17th isn't that fantastic. Kenshin is earning the rightful recognition of being a great anime! Now the fan base to Rurouni Kenshin should increase greatly, inspiring new authors to write on their favorite characters and increase reviewers hopefully!  (^^) (^^) (^^) Till next time! 

PS        PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. Forgotten Memories

Because of all the nice reviews I decided to update!! Thanks for all of you who listen to my pleas foo reviews and as promised here is the next chapter of **Fallen Sakura..  Chapter 7   **I sadly don't own the characters. However, if anyone would like to make a kind donation to the poor authors who wish to own the anime they write about fund can gladly do so!****

"Damn! Where is she? I left the casino three hours ago. Misao gave me all the information we would need. Poor naïve fool, she was too blinded by lust to see the truth. I need to know if my angel is all right. I can't call her because she is with Enishi. I will have to wait." Aoshi continued his thoughts aloud until his phone rang. "Hello"

            "Kitten I have to be quick. I'm staying at Enishi's tonight. I'll inform you tomorrow of my findings. I'll be at the apartment tomorrow morning. Till then bye." She quickly hung up the phone before Aoshi could respond.

            "I will have to wait until tomorrow then. Tomorrow… wait it is her birthday tomorrow. I will have to get her a gift." Aoshi spent the rest of the day trying to find a perfect gift for his angel.

*           *           *

            "Enishi could you please stay with me until I fall asleep?" Kaoru asked.

            "Anything you want angel." Kaoru still playing the wife scorned began to cry.

            "Angel was what he called me," sobbed Kaoru into his strong chest. He picked her up and laid her in the crook of his arm on the bed. He undid her long hair from the pink ribbon restraining it and began to brush it down with his hands.

            "Stop crying or your beautiful blue eyes will turn grey. We can't have someone as lovely as you crying." He planted small kisses into her hair and rubbed her back to soothe her cries. She looked up from his chest onto his lips.

            'He doesn't look like he is lying. Why does he have to be bad? He is so sweet and kind to me. His silver hair falling over his eyes and the feel of his bare chest sent shivers down my body,' she thought. She placed her arm around his waist and brought their bodies closer.

            Enishi was surprised by the action. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Their eyes locked into an intense stare. Her heart began to race as he leaned down. She moved her hands into his silver locks as his went to the base of her spine. They came closer until their lips almost touched.

            "Enishi stop. I can't be doing this I'm married. Besides, we hardly know each other. It wouldn't be right," she said in an unsatisfied tone. She wanted to kiss him but something felt wrong to her and she also remembered her mission.

            'Drat! I almost had her. She will be more difficult than I thought. Once I kill off her boy toy, she will come to me more simply. It seems I have a challenge,' he thought. "My apologizes Kaoru, you are right but didn't your husband cheat on you? Revenge is sweet you know. I know we just met each other today but it feels like I can tell you anything princess," stated Enishi.

            "I know he cheated but I can't do that. I am still in love with him. I would still love to know more about you though." She said reverting her attention to the mission. She proceeded to ask him many questions especially on his business. He touched her while she was asking her questions but she decided to put up with it until she was finished. He answered her questions vaguely. She realized she needed to do something to get him to trust her more. She did the first thing that came into mind. She kissed him. It was very short with no other emotion. It surprised him immensely and left him with a feeling of longing.

            "I felt I got to know you better so I gave you a quick kiss. So when I know you well enough you will get more…" She began to run her hand across his chest. Her movement-contained promises of much more he could get.

            "It is fine princess. I'm happy to kiss you anytime." His voice was filled with lust. 'This woman is driving me crazy with one mere kiss. I need to solve her puzzle,' he thought. Kaoru began to question him once more and received much clearer answers. Kaoru was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enishi the new shipment is here" said a man who just entered the room. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were busy." A flash of recognition passed through the man's coal black as he saw Kaoru. 'Why is she familiar?'

            "It is all right Saitoh. This shipment was more important anyway." He kissed Kaoru's hand before exiting the room.

            "Darn I almost had him, if Saitoh hadn't interrupted. He gives me a cold sweat. I think it is his eyes. They are so black and look soulless," said Kaoru to the empty room. She went to sleep soon after Enishi left.

            Her sleep was plagued with flashbacks of the past. A flash of red hair, the sound of swords clashing, her heart pounding against her chest. Then a shower of red blood rained down. Red hair and blood intermingled and a whisper of love was heard from the dying man. 'I love you forever… Sakura'. Then violet eyes extinguished.

            "No not again!" shouted Kaoru. 'I didn't have this dream since I met Aoshi so why now? I thought I finally gotten past it. Tell me Kenshin, why now?" Enishi and Saitoh entering her room interrupted her thoughts. Saitoh observed her carefully until he finally placed where he knew her.

            'I killed her fiancé. She changed her name though. Damn, she is a bounty hunter. I better inform Mr. Makoto later,' thought Saitoh with a sadistic grin on his face.

            'Why is he familiar? A forgotten memory perhaps? There is something about his eyes.' She kept trying to place Saitoh's face as she stood to greet Enishi.

            "Hello my knight. I must be going back to my husband. He apologized to me and explained it all. He really does love me. Goodbye and thank you again." She turned to prepare herself to leave.

            "Wait don't go, at least let me treat you to lunch. I will answer any more questions you have," inquired Enishi. 'Why am I asking her? I can easily force her to, yet I can't. What is this feeling?' He was confused by his feelings. He was not accustomed to happiness just hate and strife. However, when he met Kaoru all of it changed.

            'Mou I should take this chance but what if last night repeats? I was vulnerable. I can't let my emotions get in the way of my mission.' She stood firm in her decision. "Oh course I'll have lunch with you. I can even give you some of that reward," she said in a seductive tone. He blushed a bit at her implications but brushed it off.

            "I will meet you at noon in the bar of my casino. I have meetings to attend now but I will see you at lunch, princess." Enishi said his goodbye and left the room with Saitoh.

            'Hmm I better get home to my darling husband.' She quickly dressed and left for her apartment.

*           *           *

            "Enishi that woman is a bounty hunter. She is trying to throw us in jail. Don't get involved with her. She is dangerous," warned Saitoh. He slicked back his black hair and moved the long bangs from his face.

            "How do you know this? Something as lovely as her couldn't be a bounty hunter." He said doubting the truth in his lackey's words.

            "I used to be the leader of the Mibu Wolves. I kidnapped her and killed her fiancé. I almost killed her too but reinforcements came and eliminated my men. I barely escaped. It was three years ago. Do not underestimate her. She uses her body as a weapon. Her skills are deadly but she is even more deadly with her wooden Boken," proclaimed Saitoh.

            "Really? I must find a way around this problem. Her skills must be impressive to make you afraid. Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked. Enishi was preparing a trap for his princess and there will be no prince to give her a happy conclusion.

Saitoh couldn't believe what his boss was saying. She was one of the most skillful fighters he had seen. If she weren't drunk, he would never have been able to kidnap her. Yet Enishi's eyes bore no concern for the threat she posed.

"Her name is Sakura Tankuni not Kaoru. She is also easier to subdue when she is drunk. I kidnapped her from her bridal shower. That is all I know sir."

            "Sakura, huh? Therefore, her name means cherry blossom, she smells like her name. Saitoh please send Misao in here."

            "Yes sir."

            "Enishi you better have good reason to bring me in here at 6:30 in the morning," yawned Misao. She lazily stretched out in his office chair.

            "Yes, tell me dearest cousin why were you kissing Kaoru's husband Aoshi?" he queried. 

            "He won't be hers for long. She stole him form me. I was just taking back what was already mine. As soon as she is gone, he will be mine again," said Misao with malice.

            'So that is it. This can work very will with the trap I set. This is perfect Kaoru will be mine, and Aoshi will be gone.' Enishi mentally added new details in his plan. "They are in love though. She doesn't seem evil to me but I will do whatever I can to help you," he said under false pretense.

            "Thank you so much. She has some sort of spell over him. He would never choose her over me. I'm better than she is in everyway possible. I must make a request, please let me be the one who fights her. My Kunai want to scar her face and tell her I won," gloated Misao. Enishi's eyes flared with anger upon hearing her words but didn't lash out. He wanted to play a game with her first.

            "Of course you can but I will have to fight Aoshi. He will be trying to save her. I won't kill him but I'll hold him off until you are done. Then the spell will be broken and you will have your love," lied Enishi.

            "You are so wonderful, thank you. We have to plan this. I want to do this as soon as possible." She hugged him and yelled with happiness.

            "You just leave that to me. Tonight you do it, so sharpen your Kunai and be ready. Go now so I can prepare," commanded Enishi. 'Idiot. I can't believe she bought that. I will have Kaoru… no Sakura all to myself.' He began to laugh menacingly until Saitoh interrupted.

            "Sir is there something else you need?" said Saitoh. His long black bangs fell against his face and cigarette was in his mouth.

            "Put that disgusting thing out,' ordered Enishi. " Saitoh I want you to stand guard while I'm gone to lunch. I am expecting an uninvited guest. You must stop him. Failure will result in you death. Also, make sure you buy a Boken for Kaoru. I'm having her battle Misao tonight and I want her to do her best. Do you understand?" dictated Enishi.

            "Yes sir," stuttered Saitoh. He knew Enishi would kill him if he failed. He turned and left the room to start on his assignment.

            "You will be mine, princess. Say goodbye to everything you love." Enishi recommenced laughing as he waited for the start of the end.

It's a sort of cliff hanger. For all of you who predicted it was Enishi and Kaoru congratulate yourself and get a cookie! Well till next time. Please review, rant and or flame! PS any suggestions or ideas email me at   crescentstar514@aol.com 

Thanks for reading!


	9. Fallen Angels

Wow guys thanks so much for the reviews. I was having a bit of a mental block so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks so much for reading my story this far. **Fallen Sakura   Chapter 8**

"What did you find out?" Kaoru asked as she parried Aoshi's blow. Her answer was a grunt from her partner. They were sparring to see who the better fighter was. What she lacked in strength was matched with her speed and agility. Neither was willing to quit and admit defeat. She flipped backwards as the Kodachi swung for her stomach. "You are good but not good enough." She charged him with her Boken held in the air in striking position.

            "Do you always talk so much during a battle? You become distracted," said Aoshi. He was prepared for the air attack but it never came. He was knocked to the ground by her agile roundhouse kick. He felt the Boken pointed to his neck and sighed in defeat. "Fine you win, only because I was distracted by your talking." 'Actually it was your mesmerizing beauty and flowing movements but I will never admit it,' he thought.

            "Yes I did but you put up a good match. So back to my question what did you find out?" she asked. He was surprised that she wasn't gloating but decided fate was on his side.

            "Misao is Enishi's cousin. She told me all we needed to know about his business. He keeps all-important documents in the eye of the white dragon in his casino's lobby. Security is minimum. He only has a few guards and security cameras. He must figure no one would go against him. So getting in won't be a problem. We can be in and out before he notices," said Aoshi.

            "Why don't you go while I'm having lunch with him? So I can delay him if any trouble arises. I didn't get all the information I needed yesterday out of him because Saitoh walked in and interrupted us.' She flushed a bit in remembrance of the last part but Aoshi noticed it.

            "You are getting to close to him angel. He is dangerous. You didn't kiss him did you? We are married and it wasn't part of the plan," berated Aoshi. 'I'm becoming possessive and jealous but I won't lose her to him.'

            "Mou that is none of your business! What if I did, you kissed Misao and that wasn't part of the plan. We aren't even dating in real life. You have no control over me Shinomori," yelled Kaoru. 'He is jealous of Enishi. Doesn't he know it all for the mission? None of it is real. I don't even like him that way. If anyone, it would be kitten. He makes me feel warm and safe. Enishi just gave me shivers,' she thought.

            "It is my business, you are my partner. I don't want you to be hurt." Aoshi knew he was taking a chance but decided it was worth it. He dropped his Kodachi and went to her side. "Angel you are one of the few people I care about. You affect me in ways no one has ever done. I actually worry about you. I never do that but somehow you became part of me,' whispered Aoshi.

            Kaoru was shocked. 'It is so unlike him to show his feelings. Even though I only known him for a few days, but I care about him too. He makes me feel protected. I know I can trust him with my life. I haven't felt like this for years,' she thought. She stared into his ice blue eyes for several moments before answering. "I care about you too."

            He was so relieved that she cared too. He thought about his gift and decided to give it to her now. He fumbled in his coat pockets until he found it. "Angel this is for you, Happy Birthday."

            "Thank you, I forgot it was my birthday today but how did you know?" she asked.

            "Your friend Lita told me. So open it already." He was anxious to see her reaction. She opened the case and found a necklace. The chain was sterling silver. The pendant was a beautiful angel. The wings were white and the dress was cyan. The head was made of pearl, her birthstone.

            "It is so beautiful thank you," exclaimed Kaoru. She had Aoshi put on the necklace for her as gazed at it in the mirror. She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. It sparked feelings in both of them.

            "You're welcome. You better prepare for lunch it is almost noon," said a red Aoshi.

            "Mou I am late. I will see you tonight, bye kitten. I'll make a special dinner for the two of us." She said as she went through the door.

            'That woman's cooking will be the end of me,' he thought. 'I better get ready to invade the casino.'

*           *           *

            "Hello, I'm sorry I'm late but I couldn't find a parking space." Kaoru was regretting meeting with Enishi. She wanted some action and not more interrogation.

            Enishi looked up from his martini. "Don't worry about it. Would you like a martini? It is my special blend."  ' Soon it will be all over.' His mind kept wandering to the trap set for the beautiful woman in front of him.

            "Oh no. Alcohol makes me very strange." She became sad in remembrance of the last time she drank.

            "No please, I insist or I won't answer your questions." He had to get her to drink it or his plan would be ruined.

            'Great, I will have to or I will be wasting my time,' she thought. She took the glass from his hand and gulped it down. That was all that was needed to get her going. "What do you think of me? I think you like me," slurred Kaoru.

            He was surprised she was drunk already. 'I just have to wait for one hour until the drug takes affect. I'll have to humor her until then,' he thought. "Oh yes I'm very attracted to you. You are an extremely beautiful woman. I want you to be mine," stated Enishi.

            "Silly puppy, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. I think you're cute but nothing compared to Aoshi. Now that is a man…" she ranted. Enishi was seething. He would have slapped her if she weren't so gorgeous.

            "Damn her for comparing me too him. It doesn't matter, I will make her my pleasure slave,' he thought. "Why don't we go for a ride to my headquarters? We can talk more privately."

            "Sure but you have to tell Aoshi I'm there. I can't be separated from him. How far is it? Will I need anything?" She continued her questions. 'I am so drunk but what is this other feeling. My gut instinct is telling me something but my mind is too blurry to comprehend it. I will have to wait until it wears off. I'm glad alcohol doesn't stay in my system for too long. I'll have to try concentrating on my mission,' she thought.

            "Don't worry he will meet you there. It takes a while to drive there so let's hurry," commanded Enishi.

            "Okay do key, Enishi Wishi." She continued her rhymes until she was in his car. He locked the doors and sped off. They were driving at break neck speeds. The car ride was filled with her nonsense but he ignored it all.  

"You are mine now Sakura Tankuni."

            She realized her cover was blown but blacked out as the drug finally kicked in.

Okay so how is it so far? I promise to update a bit sooner next time. I need to work on battle scenes and more interactions. Another thing is the chapters might go up in rating due to some graphic details. But it should still be okay for mature readers. Well thanks and keep those reviews coming I want to break 60 reviews this chapter. SO please READ and REVIEW. Until next time ciao.


	10. Revelations

Alrighty then here is the next chapter, of **Fallen Sakura** Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. This story is coming to an end soon. So please keep reading!! Chapter 9

"I found it. Enishi you are done for." Aoshi was glad to have this evidence against him. He tucked the papers into his white trench coat. He resealed the eye of the dragon and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

            "You won't get away with those. You have beaten the guards but won't beat me so easily. Prepare to die Aoshi Shinomori,' said Saitoh Hiten. He was dressed in a blue uniform and his sword drawn. Aoshi pulled out his Kodachi and countered the first attack. The sounds of clashing steel were near deafening. They attacked with great skill and mastery.

            "How did you know I was here? I took out all the security," questioned Aoshi. A kick to Saitoh's midsection sent him flying towards the wall. Saitoh wiped the blood from his face.

            "Enishi set this trap for you. He wanted you out of the way so he can screw the brains out of your woman," spat Saitoh. "When he is done, she will be killed by your girlfriend Misao. Too bad you won't live long enough to see her dead body."

            Aoshi's blood boiled. He attacked Saitoh with a renewed vigor. 'I have to finish this quickly. I need to save her.' Aoshi elbowed him in the face causing him to bleed. He countered by stabbing Aoshi in the shoulder. 'Damn I'm getting careless. I have to pay attention to the battle. He won't hesitate to kill me.' Aoshi pulled away from the sword and clutched his bleeding shoulder.

            "What pretty boy? Did I ruin your perfection or is it the fact your woman is being tortured?" sneered Saitoh.

            "Where is she?" commanded Aoshi. He ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder and continued attacking relentlessly. He slashed his arms using a cross cut from his Kodachi Nitou-Ryu technique.

            "That one stung. I'm telling you nothing. So shut the hell up and fight me," barked Saitoh.

            Aoshi made a slash for his stomach but it was evaded. Saitoh elbowed him in the back. Aoshi fell with a grunt but continued for his angel. He prayed she was safe. The battle continued for thirty minutes. Both men were fatigued and bleeding. Aoshi's wound in his shoulder stopped bleeding but it still handicapped him. Saitoh's injuries were much worse. He had a slash across his chest and a stab wound in his thigh. His blood turned his uniform red.

            They made a final charge at each other. The swords clashed but Saitoh's shattered. Aoshi was breathing heavily. "You lost." Aoshi stated. He was about to make the final blow when his watch rang signaling the whereabouts of his love. He looked at the screen and saw she was heading for the Mojave Desert. 'That is at least two hours from here.' Aoshi cursed his luck. Saitoh saw his opportunity and escaped while he could.

            'Enishi won't be happy. Aoshi is coming for him,' thought Saitoh. Aoshi noticed he was missing but had better things to do. He quickly called for back up and followed Kaoru's signal. 

            'Angel stay alive and wait for me.'

*           *           *

            "Where am I? What am I wearing?" Kaoru groggily stood up and examined herself. She was wearing a white yukata and blue hakama pants. She was dressed as a typical Kendo instructor from Japan. Next to her was a Boken. 'Looks like I'm in some sort of warehouse.' She observed there were two floors, one door and many lights. She decided to check out what was on the second floor. She climbed the steps and encountered Enishi.

            "I see you're awake princess. I hope the drug you took doesn't have any nasty side effects. You must have so many questions. You are in my hideout in the middle of the Mojave Desert. You are my prisoner here. You are dressed for your upcoming battle," said Enishi.

            "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

            "That is simple I know you are a bounty hunter who is after me. I couldn't kill you until I made you scream my name in ecstasy. Don't think anyone will save you. I ordered Saitoh to take care of Aoshi. No one can beat him except me. Not even your precious Kenshin lived," cackled Enishi.

            'Saitoh killed Kenshin…and Aoshi.' Kaoru was stunned by the revelation. 'Saitoh Hiten you are a dead man as you will be Enishi.' Kaoru was beyond angry at that point. She was being held captive. The men she cared about are gone. Then finally, Enishi's laughter was annoying the hell out of her. She picked up her Boken and hit Enishi squarely in the jaw.

            "Feisty, aren't you. The one you're fighting isn't I. Misao come out and face your opponent," said a pleased Enishi. Misao came out of the shadows wearing a blue ninja uniform. Her hands held her Kunai. Her eyes held a deep hatred towards Kaoru.

In case your confused Aoshi's watch rang because it was designed to tell the user when  his partner would be out of a 20 mile radius from him. Its one of the gadgets I equipped him with for the story. If you have any other questions about something I did feel free to ask away!    

Next chapter is the fight scene between Kaoru and Misao. So please continue reading and reviewing! Comments are always accepted. So stay tuned for the next action packed chapter!

To BE CONTIUNED…….


	11. Deja Vu

A good day or night to you all.  To congratulate myself on graduating form high school I decided to upload the next chapter.  I'm warning you now this is an Alternative universe where the characters can be and are OOC and may possess powers they didn't have in the anime/manga.  This is a fair warning for all the die-hard fans.  Powers never before displayed will be shown.  So please no flames about it.  I have my artistic license and will use it!  So on with the fight between Misao and Kaoru.  Thanks everyone for the reviews!  **_Fallen Sakura Chapter 10!_**

"Feisty, aren't you.  The one you're fighting isn't I. Misao come out and face your opponent," said a pleased Enishi.  Misao came out of the shadows wearing a blue ninja uniform.  Her hands held her Kunai.  Her eyes held a deep hatred towards Kaoru.

            "Time for you to die witch, this is for Aoshi.  I will break the spell you have over him and he will be mine again."  Misao threw a Kunai at Kaoru but she skillfully caught it before it could do any harm.

            "I have no spell over him.  He doesn't love you weasel girl."  She charged at Misao full force.  She flipped over the daggers thrown at her and landed gracefully behind Misao.  Kaoru swept her feet out with a low spin kick.  "Is that all?  I had better fights against a pillow," taunted Kaoru.

            Misao was enraged.  'How dare this twit think she is better than me!  I will prove my love by killing this girl.'  Misao screamed a battle cry and slashed Kaoru's calf before back flipping out of her range.

            "How did you like that witch?  Hurt didn't it.  You will know my pain," yelled Misao.

            They charged each other again.  Kaoru blocked her dagger and quickly knocked it away, leaving Misao unarmed.  "I won't fight someone without a weapon.  I am sorry for your pain but Aoshi will choose his own happiness.  I hope you will see that someday," said Kaoru solemnly.

            "Fight me unarmed then.  I won't stop until you cease to breathe.  I will kill all those around you until you know my misery," declared Misao.  Kaoru looked at her in wonder.  She couldn't believe all the pain the girl in front of her was suffering.  She made her decision and dropped her Boken.

            "I'll fight you hand to hand but revenge doesn't heal wounds.  It only makes them greater."  Kaoru smiled sadly at the girl.  'I should listen to my own advice.  If I continue on my path of vengeance, I will become as psychotic as she is.  Poor girl, I need to help her somehow,' she thought.

            Misao attacked her while she was distracted.  She hit her in the temple.  Kaoru snapped out of her thoughts and retaliated.  Vicious blows were exchanged between the women.  It was obvious Kaoru had more skill but she was tiring from her wound in the calf.  Misao took advantage of it and kept attacking her weak spot.  Kaoru grunted in pain as Misao delivered swift kick to her chest.

            "Do you give up?" panted Misao.

            "Never!" wheezed Kaoru.  'I have to think of something quick or I'll be killed.  I will have to use my special technique.  It will have to get through to her, if it is not too late to save her.  She can't see past her vengeance.  Is that what I would have become?  I'm sorry Kenshin for forgetting what you taught me.  I will not kill but protect the innocent and punish the evil,' she thought.

            She gave Misao an uppercut to the chin, forcing her away.  Kaoru quickly went into praying position and started to chant.  'Mou I hope this works.'  Misao hurdled towards her not expecting the barrage of mental images.  She saw Aoshi and Kaoru together.  She saw photographs of their wedding and vacations.  She saw how evil her cousin was and heard his true intentions to kill Aoshi.  She saw the love in Aoshi's eyes when he gave her the angel necklace.  She watched as they kissed. 

"Stop this isn't real.  He loves me not you!  My cousin would never do that!"  Misao banged her fists onto the floor.  Tears were streaming down her blue eyes.  She kept murmuring to herself until she finally fainted from realization of the truth.  Kaoru sighed in exhaustion in having to use her memory transfer technique.

'Thank you, Kenshin for teaching it to me.  It may have saved this girl's life.'  Kaoru picked up her Boken and used it as a cane to help her walk.  'This slash she gave me must have hit a major artery, it hasn't stopped bleeding,' she thought.

She heard the sound of applause in the background.  "Well done princess.  I wasn't expecting you to have telekinetic powers.  You have defeated her yet spared her life.  Even though you had the opportunity many times during the match to kill her.  How interesting,'' criticized Enishi.  He wore a sadistic grin.  She took the ribbon from her hair and bandaged her wound.  She looked over at Enishi and saw that he wore orange pants with a blue stripe and a black muscle shirt.            

"I wouldn't expect you to understand compassion and mercy.  You are an evil, callous, heartless…"  She glared at the man in front of her.

"Stop your flattering me," joked Enishi.

"You sicken me.  I know Aoshi is alive and I won't give up on him.  He would never give up on me so I won't on him.  You will spend the rest of your days behind bars," yelled Kaoru.

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me angel."  Aoshi walked up to her and embraced her.  "Are you alright?  I'm sorry I took so long but Saitoh got in the way," whispered Aoshi.

"I don't care as long as you're here with me now.  I'm fine but what about you?  Your shoulder is hurt."  Kaoru was so happy to see him alive.  'Thank goodness my kitten is back with me.'

"Never mind that what happened here?" questioned her husband.  'She is safe.  I don't know what I would do with out you Kaoru.'

"Nothing much.  I was drugged, brought here, fought Misao, used my memory transfer technique and was saved by a gorgeous man."  She watched as he blushed from the last part.

"Well lovebirds your rendezvous will be cut short.  Kaoru... no Sakura will be mine and Aoshi will be dead," sneered Enishi.  He lunged at the two.  Aoshi pushed Kaoru out of the way and blocked the oncoming sword with his own.  Kaoru hit her head and went off into a dream like state.

   "Oh god this is three years ago all over again.  My nightmare is reliving itself."  Kaoru remembered that day all too well…

"Sakura you are safe," stated a man with long red hair.

"Kenshin, you found me."  She hugged her fiancé with great happiness.  "Do you know what happened to me?" said a younger Kaoru.

"Yes it was the leader of the Mibu Wolves, Sa…"  A man in black interrupted Kenshin.  The only visible thing was his coal black eyes.

"Himura, you ruined my gang.  I'll kill your woman Sakura in front of your eyes and then you," said Saitoh.

Kenshin's normally violet eyes turned a yellow color.  "Touch her and die," growled Kenshin.  He pushed her out of harm's way and clashed his sword against his opponent.

All she could hear was swords clashing and grunts of pain.  Their speed was incredible.  She could see blurs of red and black and the occasional spark from the swords.  She heard a scream of pain then saw a body lying on the ground.  Kenshin walked to her and embraced her once again.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I'll go make sure the nightmare is over."  She approached the man but halted when a glint of silver came towards her.  All she saw next was a shower of red blood.  She kneeled down to her dying fiancé's body.  What she heard next was his final words "II will love you forever…  Sakura."

Kaoru awoke from her dream with unshed tears in her eyes.  She saw the battle between Aoshi and Enishi was fierce.  'Good he is still alive.  I'll have to help.  I won't let him die too.'  She stood from her position and limped over to the battle. 

"I'm going to enjoy making her scream for me.  Once you are gone," stated Enishi.  He slashed at Aoshi's head but he ducked and elbowed him in the ribs hard.  He smiled when he heard it crack.

"You won't ever touch her."  Aoshi kicked him hard in the same spot.  Enishi collapsed and his breathing was ragged.

'He must have punctured my lung.  If I die I'm taking him with me,' he thought.  Aoshi charged again and rammed the hilt of his sword into Enishi's injured ribcage.  He coughed up blood and passed out from the pain.

"It is finally over," said Aoshi.  He turned his back on Enishi and swept Kaoru into his arms.  "I missed you so much angel."  Aoshi began to nuzzle her neck unaware of the upcoming danger.  She watched in horror as Enishi threw one of Misao's daggers at his back.  Kaoru thought quickly as she pushed Aoshi to the side.

Muahahahaha so what happened?  You all must wait until the next chapter.  I love cliffhangers don't you?  Yes, stay tuned for the next chapter.  I apologize to hard-core Kenshin fans or anyone else if I made the characters too OoC.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  Go review and thank you to my dear aunts who supported me continuously throughout my story!

Stay tuned for the upcoming exciting chapter…


	12. Conclusion

Well it is time for Fallen Sakura to be concluded. Thanks to everyone who supported me through this. Ihope you all enjoy the last segment. So here goes Chapter 11.

"It is finally over," said Aoshi. He turned his back on Enishi and swept Kaoru into his arms. "I missed you so much angel." Aoshi began to nuzzle her neck unaware of the upcoming danger. She watched in horror as Enishi threw one of Misao's daggers at his back. Kaoru thought quickly as she pushed Aoshi to the side.

He heard a small grunt but what he saw petrified him. Kaoru was on her knees with a dagger sticking out of her chest. "Oh god Kaoru, why did you do that? Stupid, stupid girl." Aoshi began to sob as he cradled her head in his lap.

"I couldn't let you die. It happened once to me already. This was my chance to correct my past mistake. Funny thing though it doesn't hurt that much. Goodbye, kitten I'm with you always," she whispered before going limp in his arms.

"No, no come back to me. I haven't old you yet, Kaoru. Please angel wake up." Aoshi's sobs were heart wrenching. His tears splashed onto her pale face.

"Oh no I killed her. I didn't even get the chance to try her out first. What a pity," said Enishi mockingly.

Aoshi glared at the man who took his love. "How dare you. You took her from me. She was an angel and you killed her." Aoshi attacked in anger. He ignored all his injuries and pummeled Enishi relentlessly. Enishi took advantage of his anger and made slashes all over his body. He was about to stab him through the heart but crumpled lifelessly to the floor. Aoshi turned to see who saved him. Misao was holding a smoking gun. "Misao… thank you." Aoshi passed out from his severe blood loss.

_Epilogue _

__

Beep…beep…beep. "He is waking up," stated a nurse.

"Where am I? I should be dead. Why aren't I with her?" Tears came down from Aoshi's eyes.

"You are in the hospital. You lost a lot of blood. You have been unconscious for five days. You will be feeling weak for being asleep so long," a nurse told him. 

"I don't want to be alive when angels have to die. I'll never see her again." He began to express his misery more openly. The nurse giggled uncontrollably. Aoshi turned to glare at the nurse. "What is so damn funny? You like seeing people miserable?" Aoshi continued to glare at the nurse as she replied.

"I'm sorry. We had a bet on how you would react when you woke up and she won. You are melodramatic." The nurse couldn't look him in the eye or she would begin to laugh again.

"Who made this bet with you?" asked Aoshi.

"Oh I'll go get her. She has been by your side ever since you were admitted." The nurse left the room and left Aoshi alone to his thoughts. He remembered the times he spent with Kaoru. The nurse ushered the woman in and quickly left.

'Ah young love,' thought the nurse. Aoshi didn't notice the person enter his room. He kept thinking of his angel.

"Kitten, I'm back," said the angel.

'I'm even hearing her voice in my thoughts. I miss her so much. He continued thinking about Kaoru and ignoring the woman beside him.

"Mou, Aoshi Shinomori! Is this how you great your wife? Wake up?" Kaoru yelled in his ear.

"What the…" He turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world. "Kaoru you're real…" He was in shock to see his angel right there.

"Of course I am. So are you going to kiss me or do I have to find someone else? Cause there was this guy…" Her sentence was cut off when his lips found hers. All his unspoken emotions were poured into that kiss. It was filled with love, happiness and passion. It was an Earth shattering kiss.

"Wow. I take it you missed me?" she asked.

"More than you will ever know. How are you alive?" He wondered why he was blessed to have his woman back.

"Umm… you see when I was hit with the dagger; it landed in my necklace. It hit the angel and slowed the dagger down from doing any serious damage. All I got was a nasty gash. I passed out from all the energy I used and from the blood I lost. So I would like to thank you kitten for saving my life." She kissed him on the nose.

"I'm glad I remembered your birthday. So what happened to the bad guys?" asked Aoshi.

"Let's see Enishi was killed by Misao. She is in a psychiatric ward now. Saitoh's whereabouts are unknown. He ran away after you battled him. Before you ask, the Calvary finally arrived and brought us to the hospital. They took care of the details." She laid her head carefully against his chest.

"I have another question angel, why did Enishi call you Sakura?"

"You are full of questions aren't you? After the terrorist incident three years ago, I changed my name from Sakura Tankuni to Kaoru Kamiya. Sakura represents my painful past I want to put behind me. Therefore, I changed it to Kaoru to have a new start at life. Is that all kitten?"

"No I have one more thing to say. Kaoru Kamiya or Sakura Tankuni I love you. I loved you since I first met you." He was nervous to her reply. He knew he had to tell her before he lost the opportunity.  

"Aoshi, I don't know. You are hard to put up with, very stubborn, quiet and … the perfect match for me. So yes I love you." Kaoru held mirth in her eyes. The two locked into an intense gazed followed by an even more intense kiss. No words needed to be spoken. They could express more through their actions than they ever could with words. It was one of many more kisses throughout the years to come.

The End. 

So  how do you like it? Please review everyone.  I enjoyed very much writing this story and I hope I can break one hundred reviews ^ _^.   I would like to thank all my reviewers:

Angie, Midnight Scribbler, Kiriakis, chitchat, Garnet, galaxy-girl, Reviewer, silverymoon, ???, Mae, Sailor Panda, Alyss, raindrops, Babe2323, Angel Princess Kaoru,  furygrrl, Valanice, Kaoru, Fuuko-san, battle Mage, ponchita, Firefly, Steph, Angelike Riddle, Sai, LittleDragon5, Leigh4, Rinoa_07 , Psyche Amanda, Katsuhito sage, Ran Kudo, apple_tree, Bonnie, ewunia, Angel , marstanuki, kyo, aga_xris, xac , rembrandt77, Angel5280, goldmund, Shunu No Miko1, moonblossom.

Thanks all for taking your time and reviewing and your words of support.  I'm going to start another Kenshin ficcie this time a Kenshin/battousai Kaoru fic. SO be on the look out when Crescentstar will strike again! So please tell me what you think about Fallen Sakura now that the story is completed!


End file.
